


Falling (Into You)

by joyances



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Falls, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyances/pseuds/joyances
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale's plan had worked, or so they thought. They'd each escaped destruction, but though a demon has no farther to go, a disobedient angel can still fall. At least, for this falling angel, someone will be there to catch him.





	Falling (Into You)

The bookshop floor was covered in white feathers. They were everywhere, floating up into the air as Crowley stepped through them. Had Aziraphale murdered a swan?

“Angel,” Crowley called into the shop, “Quite a mess you got out here. I’ll just take care of that, yeah?”

It was quiet for a moment and Crowley wished the feathers off the floor and the books and tables and everywhere else they’d gathered. It was then that harsh sobbing reached his ears, and Crowley sprinted upstairs. Perhaps there was more to be worried about than a murdered swan. 

Aziraphale sat in the middle of his bedroom floor, wings thrown out behind him, feathers all over the floor. He looked up when Crowley entered, dark red tears streaming from his eyes and a yellowish-grey pallor creeping across his face. He let out a loud wail at the sight of Crowley and another clump of white feathers burst across the room.

“Oh, Angel.” Crowley said softly.

“Not anymore,” Croaked Aziraphale, voice hoarse from the crying, “Not anymore I’m not.”

Crowley dropped to his knees beside Aziraphale. His wings ached in sympathy. His Fall had been long, drawn out, more of a saunter downwards, really, and not nearly so sudden and painful as what he thinks he’s seeing. But the wings had been the worst part. They’d burned, seared as the old feathers fell out, and again as the new ones grew in.

Crowley wanted to help, to do something, but there was nothing to be done. Crowley had escaped destruction, and so had Aziraphale. But in the end, though that was the end of it for Crowley, a disobedient angel could always fall.

“What can I do?” Crowley asked, “Make you some tea?”

“I’m cold, Crowley.” Aziraphale whined, “Would you maybe-could you-that is if you don’t mind, might you be willing to hold me?”

“Of course, Angel.” Crowley scooted even closer, drawing Aziraphale in to rest against his chest. He remembered this too, he thought as he situated Aziraphale against himself. To be an angel is to bask in the warmth of the love all around you. The love of others, the love of God. It wafted through the air and warmed an angel from the inside out. Aziraphale, for the first time in more than 6,000 years, was without that warmth.

Crowley wrapped Aziraphale up in his wings as well as his arms. His hands rubbed gently over the soft feathers where Aziraphale’s wings met his back. He knew the area ached like nothing else, and wished as much hurt away as he could. Crowley rested his cheek in Aziraphale's hair, and tried to let him feel Crowley’s love, if nothing else.

“You’re going to have to stop calling me that,” Aziraphale said after a moment.

“Nah,” Crowley said dismissively, “You’re always gonna be an angel. Just a fallen one. Can’t imagine you ever giving up your goody-two-shoes ways. You’re still going to be you, angel.”

Aziraphale relaxed just a little then, burying his face into Crowley’s chest. Crowley trailed a hand through Aziraphale's wings, gently easing out some of the looser feathers to help get this over with as quickly as possible. He could already feel the peach fuzz of new feathers in some areas. Aziraphale began to sob again, his fingers curling tightly into Crowley’s shirt.

“I know,” Crowley soothed, “I know it hurts. It’ll be over soon.” Crowley pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Aziraphale’s head.

“And maybe, love, when it is,” Crowley continued, “Maybe we can finally _tell_ each other. We won’t be worried about being on different sides anymore.”

Crowley wished that Aziraphale didn’t have to bear this pain, but all things in life worth having are painful at some point. Maybe there was a Plan after all, maybe this was all part of it. Maybe when this was over and Aziraphale wasn’t hurting anymore, they could have what they’d always wanted. Maybe they’d finally earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the series in two days and now I have the book. Where has this been all my life??


End file.
